Moments
by Bipolar Rainbow
Summary: Nico/OC; A series of oneshots between Nico Di Angelo and Carina Null OC . Nico, everyone's favorite Son of Hades and Carina, the kid sister of none other than Percy Jackson.


**I do not own the PJO series or any of the characters. The only thing that's mine here is the main OC, and a few other random OC's. I also want to apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, I went over it, but I'm sure I missed something. **

* * *

It started like this; Carina decided that she wanted to look a bit nicer today than the usual, so she asked her lovely friend Sarah, whom happened to be a daughter of Aphrodite, to help her out. Rachel found out about this and instantly she thought; _Carina likes somebody. _

Now, it's not uncommon for a fifteen year old to like someone, not at all. But Carina was Rachel's best friend, so if there was a guy, Rachel didn't like the fact that she wasn't informed of his existence. As Rachel's eyes narrowed as she began to storm toward the seashell covered cabin her best friend lived in, but then she stopped. If she did like someone, it's possible she didn't tell her because if Percy found out someone would die. After that thought Rachel continued her journey to cabin number three. _To Hell with that, she should have told me! _Rachel's thoughts raged.

Rachel swung the door open revealing a wide eyed Carina and an Annabeth. An Annabeth with a curious look in her eye.

"Carina, who is he?" Rachel blurted out as she made her way inside, shutting the door behind her. The redhead crossed her arms and gave her a 'tell me now' glare with her green eyes. Annabeth sighed and looked at Rachel.

"She wont tell me either." Annabeth informed the redhead.

"So you figured it out to?" Rachel questioned Annabeth.

"Carina doesn't just dress up because she can." Annabeth stated. Both Rachel and the blonde looked at Carina. Both dying to know who it was that she had a crush on. Carina just blushed and bit her lip.

"Listen, you guys, I don't really li-" The brunette was cut off by Annabeth.

"We know there's a guy, don't deny it. Just tell us, your secret will be safe." Carina looked at Annabeth and sighed.

"Fine, I admit it, there's a dude, but I'm not telling you who it is." Carina told them bluntly. "Now get out of my cabin, I have to clean this thing up, I don't feel like dish duty tonight." The excuse wasn't really that good, but Rachel and Annabeth both knew how stubborn Carina could be.

"You don't want to mess up that pretty little look you've got going for you?" Rachel muttered out the question as Carina ushered the two elder girls out of her cabin. Once they were outside Carina put her hands on the back of her head.

"Damn you Aphrodite, damn you to Hell." The girl said spitefully. She then went on to clean up the cabin, which meant put all the clothes in a basket and make the beds. There wasn't a lot of activity in here since both Carina and Percy were outside kind of people. Carina flopped down on her bed, she was surprised Annabeth had bought the excuse that she had to clean up, it want really messy in there. _Maybe she had just decided to go along with it because she had also come to realization that if the identity of the person Carina liked got out, Percy was not going to be a happy camper_.

Cari have you seen my- never mind got it." Percy exclaimed quite loudly as her burst into the cabin. Percy went over to retrieve whatever he had been looking for. His friends Grover and Nico stood in the doorway waiting for him. They were such an odd group. Percy was the everyday kind of guy, he wore T-shirts and jeans, an urban style. Though he was far from being a hipster. Grover was half-goat, which wasn't as weird as it had been at first, but it was still unique. He was a bit of a 'tree-hugger', which isn't really that surprising since he was a satyr. He was also dark skinned, which was quite a contrast to the last boy. Nico was taller than Percy and Grover, he was skinny and extremely pale. He wore dark clothes, had a lip ring, and barely every spoke to anyone. Where Percy had brown hair and sea green eyes, Nico had black hair and dark brown ones. Carina and Nico weren't exactly polar opposites, but the girl highly doubted they were extremely similar, maybe a bit though.

"Hey Carina!" Grover smiled happily at the younger girl. She smiled back, she lifted her hand slightly in a halfhearted wave.

"Grover." She stated. Nico just looked at her, but he said nothing. Percy walked back towards his little group.

"Bye Carina. Oh and you need to go talk to Chiron, he was looking for you earlier." Percy said as he made his way out the door. Carina raised and eyebrow. Why did Chiron want to see her? She shrugged it off and decided she'd just go ahead and go to the Big House.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel and Annabeth were sitting by the lake, trying to figure out who Carina could like. They both sat in the sand, just thinking, occasionally saying names, but no one they guessed seemed like someone she would like. Percy, Grover, and Nico approached the two girls, who were in deep thought.

"What are you ladies up to?" Grover asked as they approached them.

"Trying to figure out who the Hell Carina li-oof!" Rachel stopped talking as Annabeth's elbow hit her in the side. "What was that for?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Trying out figure out who Carina whats now?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him.

"Well, I don't suppose I wouldn't be a good friend if I told you so, sorry." Annabeth smiled slightly at Percy.

"What about that guy with all those tattoos, what's his name?" Rachel blurted out.

"Oliver? No, he's a bit fruity, don't you think?" Annabeth looked back to Rachel, seeming to completely forget the three boys were there.

"True, but we're running out of options!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air, a little peeved.

"We could always just force her to tell us." Annabeth suggested. "Or get Nico to scare her into submission." She added.

"So Carina likes somebody?" Percy asked. Annabeth just nodded.

"Probably shouldn't have to told you that, but it's not like she's going to be acting on it anytime soon. I mean she didn't even tell Rachel she liked anyone, and she loves Rachel! We kind of figured it out." Annabeth shrugged.

"I still want to know who it is? What if it's one of the Stoll brothers?" Rachel exclaimed. He red hair bounced around a bit due to her theatrics.

"I doubt it, she seems like more of a 'not and idiot' kind of girl." Annabeth pointed out. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to figure this out! I'm the freaking Oracle! I should be able to figure out little things!" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. Percy just looked at the two girls, Grover was also trying to think of who Carina might like, and Nico? He did what he always did, he stood there and watched.

* * *

Carina was making her way towards the Big House, trying to think of more ways she could divert Annabeth and Rachel from the truth. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them who it was. She would love to talk about it. But if they found out, she was worried that somebody might let something slip, and then Percy would know, and then Nico would die. Yeah, not a good idea.

The young daughter of Poseidon entered the Big House, where she saw Chiron with a rather frustrated look on his face.

"You wanted to see me oh wise Chiron?" Carina said as she walked closer to the centaur. She was completely oblivious to the fact that all of Olympus was watching her at the moment. Why? Because Apollo found out and started talking about how Carina had a crush on someone, and then Hermes, Ares, and Demeter found out. Then gods started to argue over whose kid she liked, and it got a bit out of hand. Zeus decided that since their bickering was getting pretty bad he would have Chiron get her to tell him, and they would see who it was. The only problem with this was that all the other Olympians found out, and then the argument only got worse. All of the Olympians watched closely as the brunette walked over to Chiron.

"Ah, Carina, I needed to ask you a question." Chiron looked up at her.

"What?"

"Do you, have you taken a particular liking to anyone around here?" He inquired.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Carina questioned. A few of the gods were a bit shocked at the young girls obscene language. "If you try to give me the talk again I'm leaving, it was way too awkward for my liking the first time. Not to mention the fact that my brother was there." Carina stated, crossing her arms.

"No, no, I'm not trying to give you the talk. But do you, um, well….." The centaur trailed off.

"Come on Chiron, use your words." Carina instructed him. Chiron looked at her with one of his 'do you think I'm stupid?' looks.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked bluntly. Carina bit the inside of her cheek, her cheeks grew a bit pink.

"I do." She responded. "Why do you know that?"

"I have people." He told her, his index finger pointing up.

"Did Aphrodite tell you, I know I was all 'damn you to Hell' earlier, but I really don't have anything against her, you know, besides the fact that I wish she would stop reproducing." Carina told him. "Plus, it's not like I can damn her to Hell, unless Hades decides I'm his favorite child for some unknown reason, then maybe I can get somewhere." Carina trailed off.

"Carin-" Chiron was cut off by the girl.

"I don't suppose plotting her damnation if really helping my situation if she's pissed off at me now is it?" Carina seemed a bit lost her own little world.

"Carina!" Chiron exclaimed loud enough to bust the girl out of her bubble. "Who is it?" Chiron decided he should just get straight to the point.

"Why would I tell you that:? Did Rachel and/or Annabeth put you up to this. They were bugging me earlier. Annabeth threatened to sick Nico on me, which I surprisingly don't really have a problem with."

"Carina, just tell me who it is."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Carina."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please." Chiron tried to beg.

"Dude, stop being a weirdo, why do you want to know?" Carina asked.

"Sorry, I don't know how to handle teenage girls very well." Chiron scratched the back of his head.

"We done here?" Carina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, then yes, we are." Chiron told her, his tone of voice revealing how frustrating she was being,

"Cool, see you later." Carina said as she turned and left Chiron. The centaur was now more than a bit frustrated.

* * *

"That was rude." Aphrodite declared as the image of Chiron faded.

"I like her." Ares proclaimed.

"I bet she's got the hots for one of my kids, I mean, come on, who else right?" Apollo stated.

"What makes you think she isn't looking for an intelligent relationship?" Athena questioned.

"You don't like the fact that her brother is dating your daughter, but you'd be okay with her dating on of your sons?" Apollo questioned.

"She, unlike her brother, is not an idiot." Athena informed him.

"Oh my! What if…. Never mind." Persephone didn't finish her statement. She just looked at Hades and said nothing.

"What?" Aphrodite asked, tossing some of her long blonde hair behind her.

"Well, what if she likes, uh, you know, Nico?" Persephone asked. Ares snorted, he literally snorted.

"What's so funny? I may not be Nico's biggest fan, but that would be cute." Persephone said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Come on, there's no way!" Apollo exclaimed. Nico's not her type." Apollo informed her.

"Why not?" Persephone inquired.

"He's just not." Apollo told her. Poseidon didn't even try to make a statement about the situation, because if he did it would probably end with, 'if any of your children touch her they die', which was probably not a good thing to tell easily angered gods. No, not at all.

* * *

Carina was back in her cabin, bored out of her mind, when there was a knock at the door. She went to go answer it. Before her were Annabeth, Rachel, Percy, Grover, and Nico. Annabeth and Rachel both looked exited, Percy looked a bit angry, Grover was smiling, and Nico was just standing there.

"We're going to figure it out." Rachel informed her. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Carina begged, but Annabeth just grabbed her arm and pulled her to her bed and sat her down. The others followed. Rachel and Annabeth sat down on either side of her.

"So, we're gonna ask you some questions, alright?" Rachel informed her.

"And if you lie I'll hit you." Annabeth old her. Carina looked over at the blonde.

"Okay." Rachel began. "Yes or no questions, alright? Okay."

"Is he a demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Is he younger than you?" It was Rachel this time.

"No."

"Is he the same age as you?" Rachel asked another.

"No."

"Is he tall?" That was Annabeth.

"Yes."

"Is he Percy's friend?" Rachel jumped in.

"Yeah."

"Does he like cake?" Grover decided to ask.

"Umm, maybe."

"How do you not know if your crush likes cake or not?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, it's hard to know things about people you've never spoken to before." Carina retorted.

"You've never spoken to him before?" Annabeth asked. "What do you do, stalk him or something?"

"No." Carina began. " I admire him from afar." Annabeth looked a bit surprised.

"Who in this camp do you not talk to?" The blonde questioned.

"Uh, Drew, Katie, Bradley, Clarisse, a lot of other people." Carina answered.

"Nico." Rachel said, her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I don't really talk to him either." Carina nodded.

"Nico" Rachel repeated again, looking at Annabeth. "Oh my gods Nico." Annabeth looked at Carina.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Carina asked.

"Nico;" was all the redhead said.

"What's wrong with Nico?" Carina asked, looking over at the boy, who was looking at her awkwardly. She also saw Percy, who had a strange glare, and Grover whose mouth was agape.

"You like Nico don't you!" Rachel nearly screamed. Carina shook her head.

"Rachel, calm your tits." Carina instructed her. "No." Rachel frowned.

"Why? Why not, come on! Give me something here!" Rachel yelled at her.

"It's not my fault you-" Carina stopped talking as Annabeth's elbow nailed her in the stomach. "What the Hell?" Carina exclaimed, clutching her side.

"You're lying." The blonde stated.

"No I'm not." Carina defended herself.

"Yes you are, you do that thing when you lie." Annabeth told her,

"What thing?"

"You act weird. I'm not sure how to describe it, but you act strange."

"Blasphemy." Carina said her voice growing comically dramatic.

"Like that, you act stupid." Annabeth said.

"I do not!" Carina glared at Annabeth with her sea green eyes.

"Yeah, you do." Annabeth's grey eyes glared back, but Carina wasn't backing down. She may be an awkward kid, but she was a damn stubborn one.

"I do not like Nico." Carina growled, irritated. She quickly turned to the boy. "No offense." She told him, he just nodded, frowning like always.

"Fine, I believe you, I believe you." Annabeth put up her hands in defeat, not truly convinced. Rachel sighed.

"Just tell me!" She begged her friend. Carina just shook her head and scowled at Rachel.

"Alright, I guess we'll leave you alone." Annabeth stood up. "Come on Rachel." She beckoned for the girl to follow her. Rachel stood up slowly, and followed Annabeth.

"That girl has issues." Carina said watching Rachel walk out the door. She turned to the boys. "Percy, why are you looking at the like that?" Carina asked, referring to the glare he was giving her, it didn't seem angry, just protective.

"No reason." He replied, his voice not matching his facial expression.

* * *

Rachel and Annabeth were headed to the Big House, for Annabeth had a plan.

"She likes Nico, Rachel." Annabeth informed her sulking friend, who perked up.

"I knew it!." She exclaimed happily. When the two girls entered the Big House they made their battle plans. Carina was going to admit that she liked Nico, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

The next day when Carina woke up and began to make her way to go eat breakfast, none other than Samuel Evans came up to her. Samuel was the Son of Aphrodite, and he annoyed Carina to no end. He was pretty hot, she had to admit, but he just never stopped talking. He had nice blonde hair, perfect white teeth, and he was build pretty well too. But he just couldn't stop with that mouth.

"Carina, babe, you are looking dashing today!" The boy exclaimed. Carina frowned.

"It's eight in the morning, I woke up five minutes ago when that damn horn decided to end my slumber. I look like shit." The girl informed him as she made her way to her table, where Percy was already seated. "Get on somewhere." Carina commanded as she sat down across from her brother, who didn't even look up at her. _Well he's in a pissy mood._

* * *

Rachel and Annabeth's plan was_ freaking amazing_, in Rachel's words. When the two had gotten to the Big House, Chiron overheard their plans. He then had to explain to them the gods, and their awkward fight over who Carina liked. Annabeth laughed a bit at the thought of the gods arguing over that. Rachel just got a mischievous glint in her eyes, and that's how they got to where they were now. Oh yes, Carina was going to admit that she liked Nico, yes she was indeed.

Carina was leaving her cabin, after and hour of trying to tame her impossible hair and applying some make up, when the woman came up to her. She was tall, she had beautiful long sandy blonde hair, and her eyes were an exquisite golden color. _Hot damn she's a goddess. _Carina immediately thought.

"Hi sweetie!" She exclaimed happily, a graceful smile formed on her face.

"Are you here to smite me for telling Aphrodite to go to Hell?" Carina asked. The woman just laughed.

"Oh no! I'm here to talk to you, that's all." The woman smiled. "Now, I understand you're fifteen, and boys will probably be a pretty important part of your life."

"What the fuck is with you people and wanting to know about my damned love life! It's non-existent if you were wondering! And why would boys be an important part of my life, if I was in love then yeah, but unlike the majority of the Aphrodite cabin I do not wish to throw myself at every breathing male to make them lust after me." Carina told her.

"Sorry, I'm not really to intertwined with the happenings of teenage girls, or girls of any kind really." The goddess looked down.

"It's alright." Carina sighed. "Who are you?" Carina asked. The woman brightened a bit.

"I'm Persephone!" She told her brightly. Carina's green eyes widened.

"Like, Hades' wife Persephone?" Carina asked to clarify for her disbelieving mind. Persephone frowned.

"Yes, that would be me." She sneered, Carina put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine." That beautiful smile reappeared. "So, I heard you do like someone." Persephone pushed on,

"I do." Carina watched her carefully. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who?" The goddess asked happily.

"I'm most definitely telling you." The brunette snapped,

"Why would that be."

"Your married to his- fuck." Carina said. There was no way she wasn't going to catch onto that one.

"To his what?" Persephone asked, trying to be polite, even though she knew. Carina bit her lip.

"His, uh, nemesis." Carina told her pathetically, she was screwed, so nothing she said could really help.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say Nico." Persephone informed her.

"Yeah…" Carina just nodded, blushing furiously.

"Really?" a male voice exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes! Fucking yes!" Rachel screamed. "It worked. My baby worked!" Carina had the sudden urge to beat Rachel when she saw the redhead jumping up and down giddily, next to Annabeth who was holding Nico still, right there.

"I take it you heard that." Carina said to Nico. The boy nodded.

_Well fuck._

* * *

**Well, that was kind of long for me, even though it's my first story. Even so, it's like five pages on this here word processor. I've always kind of liked the idea of Nico going out with Percy's little sister, don't ask why, I just like the idea. Also, I kind of want to make this like a series of oneshots between Nico and Carina (and everybody else) because I have all these little ideas, and I can't find it way to put them all into a story, and still have the story make any sense. This is my solution. :)**

**Also, I'm not a fan of the way I write, if anyone has any tips, inform me, I feel like it kind of sucked. Flame me, I do believe I deserve it. **


End file.
